Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to microprocessor pipelines and more particularly relates to error resilient pipelines.
Description of the Related Art
The performance of microprocessor pipelines increases with the clock frequency of the pipelines. However, increasing the clock frequency may increase errors.